Dear Sonic
by AngelWings46846
Summary: Amy Rose has realized that nothing with her beloved Sonic will happen romantically between them, so she writes him a letter telling him that she's given up on him ever being her's. But what will Sonic's reaction be? Relief or guilt?
1. Chapter 1

Dear Sonic Chapter 1 A Letter For You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. No copyright intended. I however own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. In this story all the characters are in human form but they still have their powers and stuff.**

**Sonic's P.O.V**

"Sonic?! Did you get the mail?" Sonia yelled from her room, probably doing her nails or something.

I sigh, "No, I'll go do it now." I yelled back to her.

"Thanks, baby bro!" she yelled.

I inwardly groaned, I hate when she calls me that. I get up from the couch watching Boy Meets World re-runs with Tails. Then I walk down the driveway to the mailbox, I don't look at the mail until I'm plopped back down on the couch. Sonia and Manic came down to see if they got anything. I flip through them.

"Anything good?" Manic asks.

I sigh, "Junk, junk, junk, more junk, and more jun-'' I cut myself off and really look at the envelope.

_Sonic_ is written on it, no adress, but I already know who it's from because I'd know that hand wrinting anywhere. I toss it with the others not even bothering, it's probably another pathetic love letter or something. When can she get it through her head that nothing will ever happen between us? I love her yes, but like a younger sister. So yeah I do actually care about her, I just hate dealing with her supposed love for me.

"Your not even going to read it?" Sonia asked angrily.

Figures. She and Amy are like sisters, they tell each other anything and everything. I shrug, Manic shakes his head and looks at the junk mail which are bills and stuff.

Sonia sighs, "I'll read it to you. The least you can do is aknowlage her." she muttered.

She cleared her throat and started to read aloud.

_Sonic,_

_I'm sorry for whoever is reading this aloud to Sonic, it was meant for him and him only. But if I know anything about Sonic it's that he thinks little of me. You probably opened this letter gingerly because you think I have some disease or something. Well, I assure you, I have nothing of the sort. I'm just one lovesick girl. I suppose that has been a problem. Anyway, Sonic I have some things I'd like to say to you, no I have to say them. Please hear me out, don't throw this letter away. _

_If you do, well then your not the man I thought you were. I would tell you this in person but you'd run away from me before I even get the chance to speak. So this was the only other option I had. First off I want to apologize to you. You may think that strange because if anyone has to apologize it's you. Even you have to admit that your a total jerk when you reject me._

Sonia paused and eyed me I rolled my eyes at her. Thing is, Amy is right. I could have handled rejecting her differently but she just gets me so fustrated sometimes I just say the first thing that pops up to get her to go away. And I'm really listening. I'm curious myself to what Amy has to say. Sonia conitnues.

_But I also have to apologize to you. I'm sorry for chasing you all the time, yelling your name, acting like your mine, calling you Sonikku. I realize now that was just irritaiting and annoying of me to do that. And I'm sorry. Really sorry. I would be regretting seeing someone like that around me too. So I understand why you do what you do to get me away from you. But you could be nicer about it. So, I have made the decison to end doing that to you. _

_That's right, I'm done chasing you all the time, yelling your name, acting like your mine, calling you Sonikku. I love you, Sonic. But I know now that nothing will ever happen between us, you've told me coutless times before but I never wanted to believe you. Well, now I do. Your my first love, me loving you will never go away, yes it's true that it may fade in time but it never truely goes away. I only get one first anything in a life time, and your my first love, so deal with it. _

Sonia paused again and smiled to what she said. "Yeah, Sonic. Deal with it." Manic mimicked. I glared at him, he stiffeld a laugh. Then Sonia continued.

_I feel like you deserve to know the reason that I love you. I think you don't truely understand why I do. I bet all you think is, 'yeah I saved your damn life, so what'? But you see, it's so much more than that. You saved my life. You rescued me. You were first to befriend me when my parents died. You were the first one there for me. I just hoped you'd be the last. But I know that was just wishfull thinking. After my parents died, I was all alone. _

_No one took me in, I had no family left. So I had to go to an orphanage. I was 6. The conditions in the orphanage were terrible, beyond poverty. We were dirty most of the time, we were fed disgusting food, and we had strict rules and chores. And whoever disobeyed the rules, got severly punished. The screams of someone being whipped never leaves you. So I had to get out, I had to get away. I ran away at 8 years old, then I found you and your siblings._

_Given that I ran you over, you were real nice about it. You took me back to your place and you and your Uncle Chuck took me in. And then we met your siblings and Sonia and I became instant friends. But anyway, I was alone for so long and then I found you. You gave me somewhere to go. I was wanted. I haven't felt wanted in 2 years, which seemed like a lifetime to me. I felt lost for so long and when you found me, I felt like I was where I belonged. I was home. _

_So yeah, you did save me. We became best friends and I started to admire everything about you. Your kindness, genorosity, bravery, cockiness, determination, humor, and your drive to do what you think is the best no matter the cost. Your a real hero, you know. My hero. But I shouldn't feel like your my hero and my hero alone, you save so many others, not just me. You just saved me from Dr. Egghead, and I could have gotten myself out of the situation on my own._

_By me talking to Dr. Egghead and going on and on about how bad your going to kick his butt, he was about to crack and let me go when you came in. But nonetheless I was happy to see you. But your never happy to see me. I've always known that, I just ignored it. Like I ignored all the signs that had red flags. I just didn't want to believe it. So there you have it, the why to the problem. _

_And that's it, I'm just your problem. I'm a pest. Nuciance. Bother. Nosey. Busybody. Any other word to describe that I just won't go away. But you don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm gone. And no don't run to any silly conclusions that I might commit suicide or something, I'm not. I'm simply saying that I'm giving you the space that you so desperately need from me. This letter is my goodbye. I hope you can forgive me. If not I understand._

_Love Always,_

_Amelia Rose _

We were all silent and looking aroud I saw that everyone had tears in their eyes. Even me. Sonia was the only one who let them fall. She's right I didn't understand why she felt the way she does or did towards me. But now I do. And I have no idea what to do.

**End of Sonic's P.O.V**


	2. Attention: Author's Note

**_Attention:_**

**_Hey, my fans of. As of today, 4-14-16, I am going to try and update all of my stories by 9-1-16. To explain my absence from my stories is that I had accidentally broken my computer screen back in last January and hadn't been able to get it fixed yet. So I gave it to a family member who was going to try to fix it for me but wasn't able to and they gave it back to me a few days ago. The screen is still badly cracked in my right corner. So I'll get through it, :) I'm sure all of you have been annoyed and fed up that I hadn't updated anything for so long but please don't give up on me, I'm doing my best. And as I said I'm going to try to update every story with one or two chapters by next month. I'm going to be busy with all of this on top of school so please bare with me as I write. Thank you all for your continued love and support for my stories. It means a lot to me. So please don't give up on me, read and review, it helps me see what I need to accomplish to become a better writer. Give me all your criticism, I dare you. ;)_**

**_-AngelWings46486_**


End file.
